coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Daran Little
documentary Coronation Street: 50 Years, 50 Moments]] Daran Little joined the Coronation Street production team in 1989 as official archivist. He joined the writing staff in 2000, and by the time he left Granada in 2006 he had scripted ninety-five episodes (including a double episode co-written with Peter Whalley). He returned for a six-month period in 2009 for a further nine episodes making 104 in total. Daran is also a prolific Street fiction and non-fiction writer, having penned two prequel novels, the 35th and 40th anniversary companions, and four other Coronation Street reference books. Daran created, wrote and produced the twenty-part Channel 4 teen drama Hollyoaks: In The City, a spin-off from the soap opera Hollyoaks, of which he was a part of the writing team. He was also hired by ABC Television in the United States of America to be a creative consultant on popular daytime soap All My Children. Following his return to the UK and brief return to Coronation Street, Little moved to the BBC, becoming a writer for EastEnders and writing the BBC4 drama The Road to Coronation Street, a telemovie documenting the creation and casting of the show. He also wrote Children in Need's East Street, the first-ever crossover between Coronation Street and EastEnders. Episodes written by Daran Little 2000s 2001 (14 episodes) *Episode 5017 (9th April 2001) *Episode 5037 (14th May 2001) *Episode 5061 (22nd June 2001) *Episode 5068 (4th July 2001) *Episode 5079 (22nd July 2001) *Episode 5096 (20th August 2001) *Episode 5100 (27th August 2001) *Episode 5114 (17th September 2001) *Episode 5120 (26th September 2001) *Episode 5131 (14th October 2001) *Episode 5140 (25th October 2001) *Episode 5159 (22nd November 2001) *Episode 5169 (7th December 2001) *Episode 5178 (21st December 2001) 2002 (19 episodes) *Episode 5189 (4th January 2002) *Episode 5197 (18th January 2002) *Episode 5206 (3rd February 2002) *Episode 5215 (17th February 2002) *Episode 5220 (25th February 2002) *Episode 5236 (24th March 2002) *Episode 5237 (25th March 2002) *Episode 5257 (28th April 2002) *Episode 5268 (17th May 2002) *Episode 5284 (12th June 2002) *Episode 5296 (1st July 2002) *Episode 5301 (10th July 2002) *Episode 5322 (18th August 2002) *Episode 5345 (23rd September 2002) *Episode 5346 (23rd September 2002) *Episode 5367 (25th October 2002) *Episode 5372 (1st November 2002) *Episode 5394 (6th December 2002) *Episode 5407 (27th December 2002) 2003 (18 episodes) *Episode 5414 (6th January 2003) *Episode 5426 (24th January 2003) *Episode 5451 (2nd March 2003) *Episode 5454 (5th March 2003) *Episode 5471 (30th March 2003) *Episode 5487 (21st April 2003) *Episode 5488 (21st April 2003) *Episode 5499 (7th May 2003) *Episode 5523 (9th June 2003) *Episode 5530 (22nd June 2003) *Episode 5545 (18th July 2003) *Episode 5565 (22nd August 2003) *Episode 5575 (5th September 2003) *Episode 5596 (5th October 2003) *Episode 5597 (6th October 2003) *Episode 5598 (6th October 2003) *Episode 5615 (31st October 2003) *Episode 5630 (21st November 2003) 2004 (21 episodes) *Episode 5659 (1st January 2004) *Episode 5660 (2nd January 2004) *Episode 5666 (11th January 2004) *Episode 5681 (30th January 2004) *Episode 5702 (29th February 2004) *Episode 5709 (8th March 2004) *Episode 5733 (12th April 2004) *Episode 5740 (21st April 2004) *Episode 5768 (28th May 2004) *Episode 5781 (11th June 2004) *Episode 5796 (7th July 2004) *Episode 5813 (1st August 2004) *Episode 5834 (30th August 2004) *Episode 5835 (30th August 2004) *Episode 5851 (22nd September 2004) (Co-written with Peter Whalley) *Episode 5871 (18th October 2004) *Episode 5896 (22nd November 2004) *Episode 5897 (22nd November 2004) *Episode 5922 (24th December 2004) *Episode 5928 (31st December 2004) *Episode 5929 (31st December 2004) 2005 (16 episodes) *Episode 5943 (19th January 2005) *Episode 5970 (27th February 2005) *Episode 5982 (14th March 2005) *Episode 5999 (8th April 2005) *Episode 5999a (10th April 2005) *Episode 6009 (22nd April 2005) *Episode 6027 (15th May 2005) *Episode 6044 (6th June 2005) *Episode 6059 (27th June 2005) *Episode 6071 (15th July 2005) *Episode 6097 (21st August 2005) *Episode 6106 (2nd September 2005) *Episode 6116 (16th September 2005) *Episode 6139 (16th October 2005) *Episode 6175 (2nd December 2005) *Episode 6178 (5th December 2005) 2006 (7 episodes) *Episode 6202 (9th January 2006) *Episode 6203 (9th January 2006) *Episode 6211 (22nd January 2006) *Episode 6232 (20th February 2006) *Episode 6248 (13th March 2006) *Episode 6265 (7th April 2006) *Episode 6278 (24th April 2006) 2009 (6 episodes) *Episode 7130 (30th July 2009) *Episode 7148 (24th August 2009) *Episode 7167 (21st September 2009) *Episode 7194 (28th October 2009) *Episode 7217 (27th November 2009) *Episode 7235 (21st December 2009) 2010s 2010 (3 episodes) *Episode 7248 (8th January 2010) *Episode 7254 (18th January 2010) *Episode 7255 (18th January 2010) Category:Coronation Street writers Category:Coronation Street storyliners